Stress Techniques
by Awebeco Bento Productions
Summary: The redhead was definitely the main source of his stress. But now, perhaps he could also become the means for Roxas’s stress relief… HIATUS'D.


**Author's Note:** This story was written by me, Peachy. Gosh, I haven't written a fanfic since the summer! College has been keeping me busy… XP

I actually wrote this in my dorm as I was waiting for my laundry to be done. Lol XD. It's a plot that's been swirling around in my head for months now, but I never put it on paper…that is, until now. Please don't shoot me for this… XDDD

Dedicated to my darling Purewhite, 'cause she has no idea I've written this one. She'll soon find out…muahahah D

I'll continue it if you guys want more…I'd only make it like 5 chapters max, so it's not gonna turn into this long, epic thing that'll take you ages to read. Short chapters that get progressively more and more lemony until the "big finale" – that's probably how it would go. XD

With that all said, enjoy! Comments are, as always, greatly appreciated! ;P

--

**Stress Techniques**

**--**

Roxas stumbled inside Castle Oblivion and managed to close the heavy metal door on the outside snowstorm before staggering down the hallway and up the stairs to the bedrooms. The sight of the dark oak door labeled "XIII" came as a relief, and Roxas scurried down the hall and hastily entered his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

Catching his breath, he removed his black gloves and boots and left them on the floor, too tired to dry them or put them away. Roxas glanced toward his bed wistfully, but he knew that if he laid down on its downy goodness, he'd surely fall asleep and miss the evening's meeting that began in an hour.

Roxas settled for the chair against the wall, which he kept there because of its proximity to both the lamp and the small bookshelf he kept stocked with novels at all times. Too tired to read, he threw his head back and folded his hands behind his spiky golden locks, closing his eyes and letting a long sigh escape his lips.

'_What a day,'_ he thought as the day's grueling missions replayed in his mind. He was overworked, under rested, and stressed out. He needed an escape, something to take him away from his days full of black coats and loathsome orders.

'_Let's see,_ Roxas thought as his strained muscles began to relax. _What have I done today that wasn't stressful?' _He began to sift through the events of the day, starting with waking up that morning.

'_Let's see. I woke up, ate some of Demyx's Sugar Puffs without him knowing it, then I went to the bathroom and I…'_

Suddenly, an image from the morning's trip to the bathroom flooded Roxas's memory. Himself, yawning and wearing his pajama bottoms, walking into the shower room to see Axel, soaking wet and wearing only a towel wrapped low around his hips.

_Axel threw his head back and ran his long fingers through his mass of fiery red hair. He slowly opened his catlike eyes and fixed his intense gaze on the embarrassed blonde in front of him. A Cheshire grin spread across his face, lighting up his features with mischief._

"_Well hey there, Roxas. Is it time for your shower?"he said in the slow, seductive tone he so often took when addressing the boy._

_Roxas's face burned a flustered red and he fled the bathroom, Axel's deep, sensual laughter ringing in his ears all the way back to his bedroom._

Roxas's cerulean eyes shot open at the memory. He was flustered and blushing all over again, and he hated himself for it.

"Get control of yourself. It's just Axel," Roxas mumbled aloud to himself as he scrubbed his face with his hands.

Yes, it had been just Axel. Just a very wet, very naked Axel standing outside the shower like some sort of fire god. Or sex god. Whatever.

'_Oh man, what the hell am I thinking about?!' _Roxas groaned and shook his head as if to free himself of his thoughts.

But the image of wet naked Axel just wouldn't go away. Roxas knew that the redhead's feelings for him had moved way past friendship. He also knew that as much as he tried to deny it, he was terribly attracted to his longtime Organization partner and best friend. Roxas was slowly beginning to become comfortable with his feelings for Axel, and that was what worried him the most.

What if he had stayed in the bathroom this morning? What would Axel have done? Would they have taken a shower together? Or worse?

Roxas couldn't help but get a mental image of what that "worse" part would imply. To his further dismay, he realized that he was slowly becoming hard the more he fantasized about Axel.

Roxas glanced toward the door; locked. He listened for footsteps. Nothing. With a shaky breath, he slowly unzipped his black jacket until it fell around his ankles, leaving him in a black and white checkered t-shirt and black pants that were becoming uncomfortably tight. He quickly unzipped his pants and slid them down so that they pooled around his ankles with his jacket, sliding his boxers off as well. He pictured the wet, naked Axel of this morning approaching him, taking him in his arms and…

Roxas bit back a moan as he began stroking his now fully hard member. He closed his eyes once again and leaned his head back on the wall behind him, punctuating each stroke with a sharp intake of breath.

So Roxas thought about Axel. He thought about everything he wanted to say, and do, to the redhead, and everything he wanted the redhead to do to him. He imagined the stunning pyromaniac kissing him, touching him in ways that broke both the boundaries of friendship and the Organization, which somehow only made it sexier.

Roxas whined aloud before he could think to stop it, picturing his hand as Axel's hand, those intense jade eyes boring into his own, those seductive lips curling into a smirk that said everything and nothing all at once.

"A-mmm," Roxas moaned softly, unable to bring himself to say the name of his torturer aloud.

He was panting now, dressed only in his t-shirt and his blonde spikes tousled and shooting wildly in every direction. He began thrusting into his hand, imagining Axel the entire time.

"Ohh…mmm…Ax-" He almost got himself saying it, but the remaining shred of dignity he had left prevented him from doing so. He would not, he would _not_ call out the redhead's name.

He quickened his pace when he felt himself coming close to his release. He imagined the redhead putting his mouth to his erection, and it was too much to bear.

"AXEL!" Roxas cried out as he came, unable to hold back, unable to deny his feelings for his best friend any longer, even to himself. Roxas came down from his high, gasping and sweating and ashamed of what he had just done.

Outside Roxas's door, Axel re-zipped his pants and walked back down the hallway to his own bedroom.

--

**Author's Note:** H'oh snap!! Suspense! (not really…XD) So, you want moar? Let me know, and I'll happily blow off homework to write another chapter! :P


End file.
